The present invention relates to a system and method for disseminating information between requestors and purveyors of technology related products and/or services and, more particularly, a system and method for assembling, storing, and disseminating technology information pertaining to one or more industries.
Presently, in many technology industries, manufacturers and suppliers rely on numerous, highly specialized consulting services and trade journals, interpersonal meetings/email/phone conversations, multiple link web searches and, quite often, coincidental relationships to gather and exchange industry information regarding production data, marketing data, available technology, and customer needs. These methods of gathering and exchanging information are time consuming, expensive, and often provide incomplete or deficient results. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for assembling, storing and disseminating technology information (pertaining to products and/or services) which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.